I Like You
by Lita Taka
Summary: Gaara finds a girl being teased. When another girl helps her he learns some advice someone should of told him when he was being teased. Short Oneshot with song at the end. Really bad summary sorry!


**I Like You**

Rating: K+

Summary: Gaara finds a girl being teased. When another girl helps her he learns some advice someone should of told me when he was being teased. Short Oneshot with song at the end.

**( Author's Note: The plot of this oneshot is similar to one episode of Fruits Basket. I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket. )**

* * *

_"She'll neverbe a good shinobi! She can't do anything!" her sensei said._

_"Look at you. So small and shabby! You'll never find a boyfriend!" her so-called friends gossiped._

_"She's so different. She'll never be normal." her parents said sadly._

**They all said those things behind her back but she heard.**

_I can't help it that I'm different!_

**She tried to stick up for herself.,...**

"I can't help it that I can't control my chakra. There's nothing I can do."

"I can't help that my hair is a like this and I can't help it my eyes are a different color."

"I'm can't help it I'm not like the other kids. I can't help it."

**but the words didn't come out.**

**She just dug her hole deeper. The hole that kept her away. That separated her from the world. Soon she didn't talk........**

"What's the answer to number 5?" her teacher asked.

"67." she said.

Laughter roared from all the girls in the room then stopped.

"Uhh...."

Laughter just started again when she spoke.

**and later she didn't come home.**

"Where is she?"

"I don't know?"

"Call somebody. Do something!"

**Where was she?**

_Sob. Sob. I'm not like anyone else. So what?_

"Why didn't you come home? Do you like to make me worry? Why won't you say anything?" her mother asked.

"She couldn't." a girl said coming out of the shadows. "To tell someone.....that you're being teased.....is really hard to do."

"Huh?" her mother asked. "But if she told me she wouldn't be like this."

"That may be true but I bet she was feeling sad. Like she couldn't make you proud. She felt so pathetic. Like I said it's really hard to do. Tell someone you love that you're being teased........in fear that they'll hate you."

"Sweetheart. You're teacher told you to find the good qualities in yourself. Then you can feel better."

"She can't. Each time someone tells you, you're something, 'Ugly, stupid, a monster'; you start to believe it. After been told it repeatably you start to believe it. Then it's impossible to find anything good about yourself. It's only when someone actually tells you that they like you, is when you can begin to like yourself."

"I like you. I really do."

_She likes me. Someone likes me. _

"Onee-chan." the girl said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Why did you help her?" he asked.

"Because I just felt she shouldn't be lonely. That no one should be lonely. Including you Gaara."

* * *

'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, I saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

* * *


End file.
